When darkness falls
by aShi-joOn
Summary: Aeriel turns into a vampire. The whole first few months of her 'new life' she search for her creator, but when she finds him; is he what she thought he was? Choosing between good or evil, is just only one of her hard choices to make. : I OWN IT ALL!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Somewhere far in the forest, as from nowhere, a man appeared. At the same time, the sun glared its last beams over the dark woods. The man seemed to be going nowhere. Just walking around among, then when nightfall had intruded, frightening trees. This was no place for a man to take a walk at night. But the man was no ordinary man. His appearance was very delightful, and if you could take a closer look at him, you would see his dark red eyes, glowing in the dark.

When night-time the birds stopped singing, the squirrels stopped jumping up and down from the trees, and every larger mammal predator went to sleep. Usually, there is always some sound of an animal or two digging around in the dirt in the darkness. But this was no ordinary night. The greatest predator that ever existed had chosen his annual prey. And since no one wanted to interrupt him, too frightened to wake his anger, they stayed away. Letting this terrible crime happen.

The man seemed to have stopped. He closed his eyes and let something else lead his way. An invisible force. Something that he, however, seemed to trust, because he didn't make any resistance at all. After a few moments he began to breathe heavily, as if he smelt something delicious just around the corner. And that was exactly what he did. He did a halt. He was standing in a middle of a meadow. Small white flowers covered the earth. If it was not affected by the terrible thing that was going to happen, the place would've been really beautiful. Just a few metres from him, there were something lying on the ground, whining.

"_Oh, please_", it whispered. "_I promise I won't tell anyone, just let me go"_.

But the man just smiled and stepped forward to it, and lifted it up. The moonlight fell on its face. It was a young woman, maybe just eighteen years old. She had short, blonde curls, huge, hazel shaped, brown eyes that were wide with terror, and freckles.

"No", the man said. "You were chosen for me, and therefore you have to stay." He bent down and kissed her red lips. He worked his way from the lips and down her neck, where he suddenly bit her. You could hear him moan of pleasure, the woman's blood tasted probably very good to him. But from the girl you heard nothing, and he must've realized it too, because he suddenly stopped in surprise. Without premonition he started to laugh.

"Well, young human, it seems like you have to endure with me for a long time in the future", he said. "I'll wait for you until the time has come, _Aeriel_."

The man walked away, leaving the girl shivering on the ground. Left on her neck was only a barely visible scar, gleaming like silver in the moonlight.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

The red blood was in great contrast against my bare, white skin. I slowly lifted my hand and watched how it dripped off my fingers. It was beautiful, in some way, natural. But still not. The sudden thought of me feeling that the sight of the blood was appealing made me pull back. What has happened to me? I didn't use to be like this, I used to be normal, at least to that point that I associated blood with... I don't know something wrong. But how much I - hopelessly - tried to convince myself to the opposite, I couldn't deny that the blood attracted me. The scent was seductive... sweet, but at the same time very thick and powerful. The thought of it almost carried me away, made me dream... I need to get help. This is so not like me. This is wrong. The weight of the body lying on top of me made me return from my thoughts, back to the reality. I looked down at it and saw the wound that ran along the entire neck. And the blood that drained from it. I slowly rolled over the body so it lay next to me. The empty eyes stared up and met mine. Empty, but a glimpse of pleasure was still visible in them, as was the smile that still played on his lips. A small amount of saliva was still left in one of the corners of his mouth. I quickly dried it off with the end of the bed sheet. Human men were so... well, human. To no more use than passing love, lovers for one night. Their blood tempted me too much to make it possible for me to keep them alive for more than one night.

At the beginning it amused me, being able to pick anyone I wanted, one new to play with each night. Later on it got boring, the same thing all over again, and as I already have said, human are so human, one so much the same as the other. I started to look for someone like me, but male, of course. And it was certainly a hopeless quest, I must've searched the whole world at least a dozen times and I didn't even get close to someone who had even similar skin as I have. Talk about disappointment. I didn't lose my hope, though, because I know he existed. I had dreamt about him several times. I knew that the one I dreamt of not was human, he was just as beautiful as me, and with eyes in the same scarlet colour. Probably the one who Changed me.

Well, I still needed to feed, and the most amusing way to do it was by "kidnapping" human men, to be honest, it wasn't like they _didn't_ want to come with me, my extraordinary beauty and mesmerizing eyes totally did the job.

I went up from the bed, walked forward to the huge window and looked out over the sleeping city. I wouldn't be able to stay here for long; it was a shame tough, it was really a beautiful city with its high skyscrapers and blinking lights. I looked at my own reflection in the glass, and I must say that I was almost as beautiful as the city, but in a different way of course. The soft, golden curls - that by the time was red of blood - now reached the end of my back. It has grown quite a bit the last several months, just after I Changed, my hair was the same length as my cheek. I don't remember anything from before then, when I still was human I mean, the only thing I got left is a barely visible scar slightly above my left shoulder, and my name: Aeriel. Otherwise my skin was absolutely perfect and marble white, not even one single beauty spot was to be seen. As I looked down at my extremely fine body, I suddenly realized that I was completely naked; my feet bear against the dark wooden floor. I made out a short laugh. When I opened my mouth my very sharp teeth became visible (some people may have called them fangs, but I prefer not to; the word _fangs_ remind me of dogs and my teeth was so absolutely not-doglike any teeth can be), so white that my skin seemed rosy if you compared them. Even though I don't remember anything from being human, I would doubt that practically any human would ever forget that he or she were naked. This, once more, reminded me that I was special, maybe even unique.

I threw a look out the window, at the sky. There would be dawn in just a few minutes. I quickly drew the curtains, put on my sleeping shirt and laid down on the bed. The cold touch of the human body reminded me that I had to get rid of it when I woke up, and without someone noticing. But before I could think anything more about it, I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

When I woke up I found myself laying down in a moonlit meadow, the stars gleaming down at me. Small, white flowers covered the ground and made the place look like from a fairytale. I immediately sat up and looked around. The place seemed familiar, somehow. If I still were human, I might've been frightened by the tall, dark trees lowering themselves all around the glade. But now it was just satisfying, soothing. The only thing that would have frightened me was if it had been sunny.

How did I get here? I had no memories of coming here, so I must've been moved when I slept. But who brought me here then? I decided to get up and explore the surroundings, maybe to find the one guilty of my confusion. I steadied myself with my arms and got to my feet. The soft touch of silk made me notice that I wore a long simple, creamy dress, totally different from the one I went to sleep with, and... yes, my hair was clean once more; the blood was gone and it smelled freshly of eucalyptus. I was standing there admiring myself, feeling very beautiful, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned around and gasped, it was the same face, and the same man I had dreamt of so many times. Finally I had met him. He was so gorgeous; the half-long, ebony coloured hair, the full lips, the skin that was slightly darker than mine, _all_ of him made me breathless. But, most of all, his scarlet eyes. He fit so perfectly in this place, like an angel in heaven. I was just about to say... I really don't know, he was so divine that every word seemed stupid, every expression unnecessary. But before I even had opened my mouth, he put a finger at my lips and smiled, a dimple emerging on his cheek.

" I have been waiting for you, my love", he said, and his voice was like music to my ears, never before had I heard something that beautiful, which didn't say so much, I've practically just been consciously alive for a few months, but still. I couldn't do anything but to stare into his eyes, just as he stared into mine. But I made myself open my mouth and ask the two questions that were buzzing in my head.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" My voice was barely a whisper - to be honest, _I_ couldn't hear it, it was more like I've thought the words instead of saying them - and I blushed, and worrying that he might think I was a coward. But he didn't laugh; he just smiled his angelic smile again and took my hand, bringing it to his cheek.

"I made you, and to me you shall return". His face was now just a few inches from mine, and I could feel his warm breathe against it. He brought both of his hands up to my head, putting them around my face and kissed me slowly. The soft touch of his lips almost made me fly; it awakened something deep inside me that no human man ever had done before. This new feeling craved for more. I opened my mouth at the same time he did, and made my tongue explore this new place. When my tongue touched his, I nearly exploded. It wasn't like I never had done some open-mouth-kissing before, but that had been with human men, and the only reason I kissed them was to easier be able to bite their neck and drink their blood. This was a totally new experience. I pushed my body against his, and he pushed at me with the same force. I was just to rip of his white shirt, when he was gone. I turned around, looking for him. I wanted to call out his name... but then I remembered that I didn't know his name. Heartbroken and close to tears I searched for him, when I suddenly noticed that the trees surrounding the meadow no longer were so dark and shadowy, the place seemed so much brighter. I looked up at the sky; the stars were gone, as was the moon, instead of them there was something else... something bigger, and brighter.... The sun blinded my eyes and burned my skin. The pain was indescribable. It was like someone had pushed me into a great campfire, and big, nasty blisters emerged on my otherwise so beautiful skin. But before the scream in agony could leave my lips, I woke up.

The sun had been down for almost an hour and the human body still lay next to me and stared creepily. The dream had seemed so real, especially the touch of him, his kisses... I felt something warm and wet falling down my cheek, I was crying. Suddenly, I started to sob, and there was no way I could stop. I had really thought that I had found him, at last. It was like an empty hole inside me had been filled, completed. But now... I don't think I've ever felt so alone and abandoned. I didn't want to be unique anymore. Everything was so hopeless... I put my hands over my face and took some deep breaths_. I will find him, sooner or later; all I need to do is to have faith in... faith. _

I harshly stowed the dead body into the wardrobe and put on some clean party-clothes: I was going to the nearest nightclub, to hunt.

"Hey, pretty, why won't you come over here?" I heard some man say from a dark corner. I threw a quick look at him. No, he was not what I was looking for. Not any man would do tonight; I wanted the most gorgeous human I could find. So I kept walking until I reached the club. And there, just outside it, I found someone that might've been the perfect prey. He had a skin that almost glowed in the dark. I walked towards him and smiled. He seemed to be looking for something in his pocket.

"Are you looking for something?" I said with the most seductive voice I could procure. He quickly looked up at me, and at first he seemed surprised. Probably that somebody as beautiful as me had come to _him_, but, to be honest, I didn't blame him. Then he gave me a cocky smile.

"Well, yes, my lighter... I must've dropped it inside". This was going really well. I picked up my lighter from my black leather designer-purse, and gave it to him. I always had a reserve-lighter, in case any of my future preys were smokers. He took it and lighted a cigarette.

"Thanks. So," he said and breathed out a big cloud of smoke. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing I guess, I was supposed to meet my friends here, but it seems like none of them have showed up."

His grin got even wider. He had some really nice teeth, for being human. And his eyes had this sweet chocolate colour.

"You can always hang out with me, if you don't want to be alone. There could be some pretty bad guys around here", he said and blushed. Even though he tried to seem tough, I noticed that he was really insecure in himself, but that would be no problem. I could already smell the sweet scent of his blood, pumping in his veins. I took a step closer.

"I've always liked men who can stand up for a woman when it comes to the point that the woman needs help", I said in a low voice, and looked up at him with eyes that I hoped looked impressed, and not too-hungry. "I'm Aeriel".

"I'm proud to serve the women of my country", he laughed and bowed to me. "I'm Brian". Then he gave out a low whistle. "Wow... Your eyes are really cool! Do you wear contacts?" He had noticed my red eyes.

"Yes..." I said, not really wanting to talk about that subject. I was so close now, almost had him twisted around my finger, I would not let my stupid mistake to _not_ wear contacts mess this up for me. I took another step closer to him and took his hand, usually, I wouldn't have moved this fast forward, but I was really desperate. "It's really dark out here, a bit scary, in fact". I could see by the look at his face that he didn't believe that someone like me thought it was scary when it was dark outside. But he must've just thought that I was attracted to him - like that was _ever_ going to happen - or something similar to that, cause he put his arm around me, and held me close to himself. He was kind of cute, to be human.

"You can feel safe with me, I won't harm you" he claimed and kissed me on the cheek. Wow, this guy must really be attracted to me too, or else he would've pushed me away from him and thought I was crazy. I usually had more time to seduce my prey. However, it was probably the best that happened, and I was not going to complain.

I pressed my face at his throat, pretending to just shelter myself against the outside world, and smelled his blood. Oh, the scent was so delicious. The lust for blood filled my every cell, made me moan. He put a hand under my chin and made me look up in his eyes.

"Aeriel, you're really beautiful", he said, smiling. "Would you like to go somewhere a little more private?"

Instead of answering I kissed him hard on the mouth. Tasting whatever I could taste of him at the moment. "Yeah, yes, I would love..." Then the sound of sirens interrupted me, and at the end of the street an ambulance became visible. This didn't fit into my plan.

Brian seemed to have the same thought. "What the...?"

But the answer to our question was soon to be answered. Out from the club came a lot of people, some of them crying and screaming, other too shocked to do anything more than just stare the outer space. I took Brian's hand and dragged him forward with me. Two men were carrying something that looked like a body. A girl. I looked closer and couldn't believe my eyes. The girl had a huge wound around her neck, and there were small wounds all over her face... just like biting marks. No. It couldn't be true. After all my searching, it happened right before my eyes. Someone like me had been here. A vampire.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

I couldn't believe it.

It felt like I was walking through thick fog when I made my way home. Nothing existed except me and my confusion. Somewhere far away from me, maybe a mile or so, on the other side of the fog, I could hear Brian calling my name.

"_Aeriel? How do you feel?" _His voice barely reached me as a whisper. _"I know, that must've shocked you, she was probably at your age... Was she a friend of you? Aeriel, honey? Where do you live?" _I tried my hardest and managed to reach out the fog and point the way to my apartment. "_Okay... come on, let's get you home. I'll carry you..."_

I could feel him lift me up, carrying me in his strong arms. He kept talking with me all the way home, like to keep me from passing out. He probably thought that I was shocked because of what had happened to that girl, and in one way I was, except it was because of _the way she had died._ _He_ had probably have been there just before me, maybe even while I was talking to Brian. Just a few meters away... He couldn't have gone far. I started to look around like crazy. He might still be here, watching me at this very moment. But I didn't see anything, just a few men standing in a street corner, smoking, and an old lady with a grumpy countenance, wearing slippers and something that looked like a bag of cat food. He probably didn't know I was here; otherwise he would have come to me. I'm sure about it. That was likely the only reason... Slowly, the fog went away, and the world became clearer. I noticed we were outside the house I lived in, and begged Brian to let me down. I felt much better now. I took his hand and started to rummage in my purse after my keys with my other hand. When I had opened the apartment door, I led Brian into the bedroom and then went to the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink?" I called to him. I heard something that sounded like a _no thanks_, from the other room, but I took a bottle of whiskey anyway. The alcohol wouldn't affect me, of course, since I only drank blood. It was for the human, so that he wouldn't feel when I bit him. When they're drunk, they only feel the pleasure from what I do with their bodies. I tell you, it's not pleasant when they scream like demons from hell. Well, right now, I think _I'm_ the demon from hell. Whatever. I didn't care for the moment.

When I returned from the kitchen, I saw Brian sit on my bed and look at me with a thoughtful expression. I must admit it; he was very cute for being a human. He would probably make a splendid vampire.

I took a big gulp from the whiskey and handed him the bottle. He shook his head. "Suit yourself", I said, putting the bottle at my bedside table. I immediately started to kiss him; his face, his chest, his throat. I could still smell his blood, but the lust for it was no longer that strong. Was there something wrong with me? Is this normal? I started to kiss him harsher, trying to force the bloodlust to emerge, but nothing happened. Maybe it had something to do with me falling in shock? Then I realized he was not kissing me back.

"What are you doing?" I asked, getting off of him. Didn't he want me? Everybody wanted me.

"We don't have to do this, you know", he got up, looking me in the eyes. "I don't want you to feel... forced."

"But I don't, I promise! I really do want...", but he interrupted me, putting his finger on my lips... which reminded me of someone else...

"No, you don't. Listen to me. I'm not that kind of guy. I only came here with you because I felt there was something special between you and me, a sparkle that I haven't felt with any other girl. And I could bet my head on that you haven't felt like this for any other guy?"

My eyes narrowed. Well, that one he got right. Why didn't I want to suck this human's blood? Was I like back turning into a human again? I put a finger in my mouth and searched for my sharp teeth, yes, they were still there, and I was almost a hundred percent sure that my eyes still were scarlet. I would have to bite him, he being drunk or not, that was the only way. But it was like an invisible force held me back.

"Listen, Aeriel, I know that girl's death must've really gotten to you... but I care for you, do you understand? I know it seems a bit silly, to be saying this when we only have known each other for just a few hours. But I really do. There is something stronger between us that I've ever felt", he looked deeply into my eyes, and by the sincerity in his, and I knew he was telling me the truth. Slowly, I began to understand what he was saying, feeling it too. "It was not coincidence that we met tonight, Aeriel, it was _faith_".

Hearing him using the word _faith_ made me gasp for air. It couldn't be that he was the one...? Maybe I only imagined that that girl was bit by a vampire. Maybe I was just so desperate after some recognition that I thought I saw some things that weren't there. But no, I knew that _he_, the other one, the one of my kind, not just was some crazy trick by my imagination. I knew he was real. And I couldn't give in, not know, when I felt so vulnerable, and certainly not to this _human._

_"_Couldn't we just lie here on this bed, and... talk? Get to know each other? I would really like to".

"NO!" I screamed, finally able to break through the invisible force holding on to me. I slunged myself forward, my mouth to his throat, and then I bit him. His blood tasted delicious, and I felt a wave of relief go through my body. I was still a vampire. But then I realized that he didn't scream in agony. Had I hurt him badly? Was he... dead? I couldn't let that happen. What kind of person was I? This really nice man shows to me that he cares for me, and what do I do? Where did my humanity, my conscience go?

_They disappeared when you Changed_, a small voice inside me said, but I pushed it away. That couldn't be right, I could still sense feelings, still know the difference between right and wrong, most of the times... I forced myself back from him, licking the wound close with my tongue. Left was only a small scar, similar to the one I had. When I looked at the expression in his face, I wished I just had killed him. His face was white as a ghost, his eyes open wide. He probably thought I was monster. And he was right. If the roles were reversed, I would take a stake and pierce my heart with it. Suddenly I felt something wet falling from my cheeks.

"No, I didn't mean it, please, _please_, forgive me..." I begged and cried at the same time.

"Your tears", he said and wiped one of them away with his hand and examined it. "It's blood." He looked up at me and saw the sharp teeth in my mouth. Then slowly, he began to realize. "It's okay. I don't blame you, honey."

"No, it's not okay. You have to leave." I still sobbed but tried to be firm in my voice, so that he could understand that I was serious. That this was for _his_ safety.

"Don't you like me?"

"Of course I like you; I like you too much, that's the issue. You have to go... Don't come back."

I buried myself in my pillows, covering them with blood-tears. I could feel him stroke my back, and after a few seconds I heard the door close. Now that he was gone there was nothing that could hold back my tears.

A few moments later I felt someone stroking my hair, hushing slowly. For a second I thought it was Brian who had come back.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" I whispered and turned my head. The sight that met my eyes was nothing that I could've imagined. The pair of eyes that met mine was scarlet. And the smile that belonged to the same face was angelic.

"No, I do not think you did", _he_ said, my vampire.

Then I passed out.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

When I regained conciousness, a pair of red eyes looked down at me cautiously; a wrinkle appeared between the eyebrows, but which only made the eyes more beautiful. Had someone put a mirror in front of my face, was it therefore I saw my own reflection look back at me? I felt dazed, as if somenone had hit me hard in the head with a club, it was very confusing. Why would anyone club me in the head? But then I remembered. As the memory came back to me, I gasped for air. Somewhere near, just beside me, I heard the most beautiful laugh.

"So you remember?" He chuckled. "Well, it is a shock to meet one's creator, I remember when I..., well, now is not the time to tell stories! Come on, love, get up, we have to leave."

I got up to my feet, but I did no effort to leave. I just stared at the man in front of me, petrified.

" This is a dream, it cannot be true", I whispered, disconsolated. "I'll just wake up, and then you would be gone...". I felt tears falling down my face again, for the third time in just one day!

"You are so sweet, love, beeing this emotional", he laughed . "But it will fade away, when your Change is complete. And, for your well-beeing's sake, this is not a dream, why would it? I would never leave you. Never in my existance." He stepped forward to me and gave me a light kiss on my forehead. "But come on now, we have to get going before then sun raises."

When I started to gather up my things he walked back and forth at the window sending quick, worried glances at the sky while he muttered to me to hurry. He didn't seem like the person I had dreamt of, little more soft , somehow. But he was probably just stressed. I wondered what I would find useful, wherever we were going.

"Were are we going? What should I bring with me?" I asked.

"Just take one change of clothes for every occasion", he replied, still looking out the window. But then he smiled and continued: "Just take whatever you really wouldn't like to leave behind, love. I must say that you look extremely beautiful, no matter what you wear."

I blushed and began to pick up random things from the drawers. When I was done, he nodded importantly, and signaled to me that I would follow him out of my apartment, and down the stairs. When we were out of the building he took my bag in one hand, and my hand in his other. After that, I didn't knew what happened. It seemed like we moved in an extreme speed, the world was blur around me. But before I could think about it any more than just a few seconds, we stopped. We stood in a middle of a dark forest, the leaves where a mix of orange, yellow and red, a sign that winter was coming. The sky was not visible because of the dense foliage. He leaned himself against a large rock just next to where we stood. The difference of the expression in his face was noticeable; much more relieved.

"We will not have to worry about the sun here", he had taken the confusion that was shown in my face as worry for the sun.

"How did we come here this fast? I've never...", I said, and walked forward so that I stood next to him. He interrupted me by putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Every vampire has this ability to move with ultraspeed. You, on the other hand, are not a full-Changed vampire yet, so you don't have this ability", he smiled his angelic smile and pressed me closer to himself. "Oh, Aeriel, _I _have been waiting such a long time for you. I've been alive for two-hundred years, but these last months seemed like an eternity, so unbearably long." He kissed me hard on the lips, as if he was kissing me just to stay alive. A fire woke inside me; it felt just like beeing spotted by the sun, in a good way - if that was even possible - but just as painful. I felt the deep hole inside me beeing filled, completed, and I cried out in happiness. Finally, all my dreams, all my hopes, were coming true.

I kissed him too, tracing his back with my hand, feeling the strong muscles under his skin. I started to unbotton his shirt, wanting more from him than just kisses. But he took my hands, stopping me from completing my work.

"This is not the place, love", he smiled, looking me deep in the eyes. For a moment I thought that we were just going to continue our trip to, wherever we were going; and the thought of not beeing able to touch him anything more for a long time made a knot tie in my stomach. "Come on". He took my hand, and suddenly we were at a small lake. The trees surrounded it and prevented the sun from leaking through. Small water lilys covered the surface and a tiny waterfall made the water pour beatifully. Around every flower there was fireflies, giving light to this wonderful place. I was enchanted.

He laughed at my obvious wonderment, ran to the edge of the lake and jumped in graciously.

"Come, beautiful", he called at me mishievously. "I want you here, with me. Can't wait any longer."

I blushed at his words, wanting to jump after him with my whole heart. But I still hesitated.

"Isn't it cold?"

His laugh echoed through the woods.

"You won't notice it. Promise."

But before I could even make a move, he swam up to me, grabbed my ankles and pulled me in the water. I prepered myself for meeting the ice-cold water, but he had been right. It was like I floated through liquid air, soft as velvet.

"What kind of place is this?" I whispered.

"It's just an ordinary lake, my dear. The water feels different to you, because, for the simple reason, you are turning into a vampire." The last part he whispered in my ear, embracing me. Somehow, it felt like we were closer physically in the water than we had been on land. I could feel him shiver of excitement, dying to come even closer to me. "I love you", he said and kissed me once more. And, again, I could feel the fire awakening in me. But this time I pulled back.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking cautious.

"Why do I have these feelings for you?" I cried out, nothing made sense to me. "I don't even know your name!"

"You can call me Kae'vion", he said, seeming very relieved that I didn't said that I hated him for turning me into a vampire or such. "I thought you knew, or already have figured it out, otherwise I would've told you right away: there is a special bond between a vampire and his or her creator. It has something to do with tasting eachother's blood, but nobody know exactly how it works." With his finger he traced the small line of my scar. "That's why I love you." He smiled and looked up at me.

"Doesn't that mean... doesn't you have a special bond with _your_ creator?" A unknown feeling started to boil in me, like tar. I was jealous.

"She... well, let's say that it doesn't exist anymore, that bond", Something that looked like hate was for a slight moment visible in his eyes, but was soon gone. A rush of relief went through my body. "However, it doesn't matter anymore; now it's just you and me, and no one will brake us apart."

He lifted me up so that I sat on his hips and we began just where we had left off. My long wet curls framed his face like curtains as we kissed passionately. Slowly, we began to take off eachothers clothes, until we were skin-to-skin, only our underwear between us. Everywhere my skin touched his, it tingled pleasantly. I felt a sudden urge to bite him, taste his blood. I had lost all control over my body, it did as it wanted. My mouth sucked his neck as my teeth broke through his skin. Oh, it really was delicious. Better than any human blood I had ever tasted; just like candy, if you compared with human food. He pressed me, if possible, closer to himself. I started to pull down his underwear, wanting him more, needed him in more places. But then he stopped me.

"No, we can't continue, not now..." He whispered.

"Why not? I want to...".

"Not until you're fully Changed, otherwise...", it seemed like he didn't knew how to continue his words. "Your body, it still works as a human's, if we... well... you will get... pregnant, if we can call it that."

"What's wrong with that? Even though I just met you, even though nothing of this, of you, make any sense at all to me; I promise you that I would love to have your child...", I said, a bit offended. Didn't he think that I loved him too?

"I don't doubt your love to me, dear. It's just that, the 'babies' that are born, they are monsters. First, they kill their mothers, then, they start to kill the rest of the world. It has only happened once. Do you know about the great and terrible plague that ravaged in Europe a couple of hundred of years ago? Human blames it all on rats, that they brought the bacterials, but, for real, it was that child. That child, alone, killed hundreds of thousands of people, even millions. You must understand that I cannot let that happen again. Our kind is not supposed spread our genes that way. Not that I wouldn't just _love_ to be with you, you know."

I nodded, wondering how much damage that child must've caused. I was all lost in my thoughts, when I felt a sudden pain strike my back. I shrieked in agony.

"What are you doing? Please stop it!" I cried, wondering what was happening? Was I going to die? It certainly felt so.

Suddenly I felt Kae'vion pressing his hands against my shoulders, pushing me under the surface. The pain disappeared, but my back was still sore, as if huge wounds had emerged, bleeding. I could see him bare his teeth, hissing at whatever had hurt me; protecting me. He quickly moved me to the shore, pulling me out of the water. When I opened my eyes - while breathing heavily - I could see a bright circle just above the lake. Something so bright that it hurt my eyes. In the middle of the circle there was a silhouette of someone. The sun that sended a beam of light on the lake; just where we had stood; was like a gloria of fire around the creature's head. And then it was gone.

"Oh, Aeriel, I'm so sorry", I heard Kae'vion whisper right beside me, close to tears. "It was stupid of me to bring you here; I thought we were protected by the dense foliage... I never thought that one of _them_... I should've thought about your safety, not my own desires."

"What was that?" I indicated to the creature.

"It was one of the People of the Sun... I will explain it to you later. Come on, we have to get out of this place."

He lifted me up, and I could feel us moving really fast, it took a long time; longer than we had traveled before, but I didn't have such a check on the time. For all I knew, we could have been running for an hour or a month even. The air seemed to get colder, and the sky darker the longer he ran. Suddenly we came to a stop; he put me down and for the slightest moment he was gone. But he was soon to be back, and I felt him stroking my wounds, kissing them softly. I could immediatly feel the pain vanishing. I opened my eyes and discovered that we were under a big oak, bigger than I could've ever imagined. A few metres from us there was a great stone door; a pattern of words from an ancient tongue around it.

"Where did you go?" I asked him, slightly dazed.

"To the other vampires", I could feel him putting some ointment at the blisters. "We are just outside the headquarters, I messaged them to come and unlock the entrance. But it might take a while, tough."

_The headquarters? _I had never imagined that there could be a headquarter, full of vampires. If I only had found them earlier, in one of my searches of the world, then maybe... I don't know, I would've found Kae'vion earlier.

"Tell me about the one who made the sun hit me", I said.

"It's quite a story, love. For you to truly understand the issue, I must tell you the whole story. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I relly like to know", I made myself smile to him, but really; I was feeling better for every second, stronger. It must be my vampire genes coming to work.

"Well, I don't think I have a choice then, love, if you really insist. I have to tell you our story too, the vampire's. Both our species's history are intertwined."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Kae'vion tucked his arms under my body, pulling me closer to himself. I put my right hand on his chest, feeling his breaths and the vibrations of his voice as he spoke.

"It all began a very long time ago, no one knows exactly when, but that's not really relevant. However, the one man you can call the 'father' of all vampires was this really evil man. Vladmir was his name. When he was alive he tried to do whatever he could to overcome death; he hired a lot of scientist to make the Brew of Life for him, but they failed, so he had let them get killed; he travelled to China to search for the Fountain of Life, but as he failed he killed every guide, claiming that they had mislead him. He tried everything he could think of, following every legend where the words 'Live for Eternity' has been said; but every single time he failed. Then there was nothing left to do but the worst: he made a deal with the devil; as long as he regularly killed young virgins and sent them to him, he could stay alive. Young men of human kind tried to murder him, but since he had made a deal with the devil himself, the young men died as they raised their knives at him. Vladmir seemed to be unstoppable; and he lived for over two hundred years. When God heard of this deal, a little late you might think, he sent his most trusted angel, his right hand, Gabriel, to kill Vladmir, to stop his dreadful work. So, then, Vladmir died, and he came to hell. By the time Vladmir had killed a thousand virgins, from all around the world; and as he walked trough hell, to meet with his master, they all screamed at him, cursed him for what he had done to them. When he finally got to the devil's chamber... Wait, I can describe it closer to you if you would like to, Vladmir had this wrote down later", he stopped, apparently waiting for my approval. I nodded. He seemed to think for awhile, as to remember the whole description, then he spoke again:

" 'The chamber was red as blood, and the devil, my master, himself sat on a throne of human skulls; picking his tooth with a piece of bone. Maybe a hundred of the most beautiful virgins I had sent him was sitting around him, captured in chains, there to please him; and they were apparently not virgins anymore. When I came in to the room, everybody stopped their every move. It seemed like silence covered all hell with just a breaths-time. I could see by the look that my master gave me that he was very displeased with me. He rose from his throne, his eyes pitch-black, sending a darkness against me that I thought was impossible. His long dark hair and his black cloak waved, as if there were a hurricane blowing around the caves. When he came closer, I could smell his nasty breath, and he stopped just a step from me. I could feel him leaning against me, his mouth just an inch from my ear. When he spoke - it was merely a voice, but clicking noises that came from his throat - I knew his pointy teeth and badly treated gums would be visible.

"You have displeased me", he hissed. "What should I do know, with no more virgins at my feet? What should I do with _you_? I should let you torment and torture here for eternity! You traitor, you... I don't even know what to call you. But your punishment shall be fair, you will have to suffer for what you have done to me."

At his words I froze, and my knees did no longer seem to be able to carry my weight.

"Please, master, I beg you... I will do _any_thing, just give me a second chance..." I begged.

he grabbed my throat, burying his long, dirty nails in my skin.

"I don't give second chances!" He released me and I fell on my knees, feeling the hard stone floor cutting deep wounds into them; but since I was dead, and this was hell, there came no blood from them.

"Please, _please_... " I continued to beg, knowing that my time not yet had come, I was not finished on the earth yet.

"Since you have such a hard time accepting your _destiny_... I will let one of my girls decide what to happen with you. You!" He yelled, pointing at a young blonde woman, extremely beautiful. You could see that the time in hell had taken her sanity from her. Bare spots on her head were visible, as from where she had pulled away her hair. When she noticed him pointing at her, she started screaming, whining, and trying to get away. But it was as useless as if a fly tried to get away from a shining light. At less than a second's time, he hold her in his grip, his hand firmly holding her breast, his nails digging into her skin.

"So, what do you think, dear? What should we do with this bastard?" he stage-whispered in her ear. "Should we nail him to the ground, burn him a thousand times over?" The girl just screamed in agony, trying to get away from him. The devil, that seemed very unsatisfied with this kind of answer, dug his hand deeper into the girl, breaking through her skin. Suddenly she fell down, lifeless; he held her pounding heart in his hand, looking at me from under his eyebrows, an evil grin on his dry, thin lips.

"Seems like she decided after all!" he said, bursting out in a high cold laugh. I pressed myself harder to the ground, my palms and arms horizontal against the stone.

"Please, master... _Please_, I _beg_ you..., I can do better, just give me a second chance", I pleaded, fearing for my - or at least what's left with it - life.

The devil dropped the still pounding heart on the floor, and it rolled over the floor to the lifeless girl's body, returning to it's rightful place. The skin quickly healed and the girl immediately came to life and crawled away, afraid that her imprisoner would do anything more to her. Apparently, you couldn't die twice.

"Well then...", he said and I shivered, partly because of the spiteful tone in his voice, partly because I was afraid what his answer might be. "Since you can not keep yourself from that place above ground, I will give you your so called 'life' back; but, it will not be the same life as before. You will be cursed; the seven sins will characterise you; the light will make you hide; you will feed on your own... ".

And before he was finished speaking his words, he leaped up in the air and landed on top of me; his mouth to my neck, and I could feel his teeth breaking through my skin. I was too shocked to even scream. The pain was agonizing, it felt like my whole body burned. And then he lifted from me, licked his lips dry of my blood. I looked up at him and realized that my feelings for him had changed; I was no longer afraid of him. The fear had been replaced by respect... and _love_. He helped me up and I bowed to him.

"Thank you, master... I will be forever grateful".

He just waved his hand to me, motioned that I should leave.

I turned around, making my way through hell, back to Earth; starting my new life as an undead, a vampire.' "

----------------

Please, please, _please_, tell me what you think about this story! Forever grateful for your opinion! :)


	7. Chapter 6

_Note from the author:_

_Hi everybody! :) I just now realized that I've only got 2 reviews on this story! We can't have it that way, can't we?  
So now I want that EVERYone who reads this to review. I want all the critisism I can get, good or bad, it doesn't matter!  
I hope you enjoy the reading, and: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. _

_Lot's of love_

**ashi-joon**

* * *

**Chapter six**

Unbelievable. "So you mean that we... are descendants from the _devil_?" My voice was shrill. _This _I could definitely not have imagined... Kae'vion patted me soothing on the head.

"It was a shock for me at first, too, dear. But the disgust for it will vanish, you will learn to live with it, eventually."

I definitely did not want to learn to live with this. Didn't it bother him? Having small amounts of the devil him self's blood in you? Or worse: did he _like_ it? I rose up; preparing myself to argue with him... This just couldn't be right. Suddenly I felt a huge shadow lowering over me and I turned around. Before me stood the tallest man that I'd ever seen. Big, yes, but there were something exotic with him too. He was undoubtedly not from the northern hemisphere.

"You can come with me now", he said, his voice had a strange accent that I didn't recognize. Kae'vion immediately stood up, grabbed me around the waist and started walking forward in a really quick pace. The tall man was already gone.

"Come on, darling...", Kae'vion whispered, his voice almost shrill with excitement. The questions were already buzzing in my head, almost making me crazy. The anger that I had felt just a moment ago was gone, left with confusion.

"Who was that man? He was a vampire, right? Where are we going?" Kae'vion just hushed me silent with a smile.

"You will get answers to all you questions, love, just be patient."

The great stone door were now gone; instead of it were a large hole into the mountain, reaching in to just darkness. I felt slightly hesitative, but before I could react, Kae'vion dragged me into it.

I thought that we were going to walk in pitch-black darkness, but as soon as we stepped into the great vault, our road got lit up by small spots of tiny lights moving along the walls. When I looked closer I noticed it was an uncountable amount of the same fireflies it had been at the lake. Somehow they seemed unable to fly out from the walls. Stretching out in front of us was a seemingly endless corridor, lit by millions of fireflies. Kae'vion took my both hands and danced me; his laugh sending echoes at the walls. I couldn't be mad at him anymore, not when he seemed so happy. I smiled at him and he kissed my both hands.

"Now we are home, Aeriel, my love. You and me, just like it's always have been supposed to be."

He took me in his arms and ran quickly forward. All the fireflies got blurry as we swished past them and the cold air froze my cheeks, yet it was not unpleasant. I could feel that we were closing up on a real secret; something that only a few chosen - us vampires - were allowed to see.

Kae'vion was breathing heavily, not from exhaustion though. His eyes were sparkling with excitement and his half-long hair flowed in the wind. He really was beautiful. My Prince Charming.

Suddenly he came to a halt; we were at a great hall. The roof was so high up that it was almost unnoticeable, only a few spots of light were visible up there, just like twinkling stars. Probably fireflies. I smiled to myself. It almost felt like you were outdoors, if you exceeded the high columns and the lack of the blowing of the wind. A place with ever-staying night.

"Welcome", a voice said to us from the shadows, mysterious. As from nowhere a woman appeared. She wore a long red, velvet dress, with pattern sewn with a silver thread all over it. A dress like that you only saw queens wear in really ancient movies. She lifted her hands at us, as if she wanted to hug us. "Kae'vion, finally you have returned!"

Kae'vion fell down to his knees, bowing to the woman.

"Yes, my queen", he said, his voice respectful. "And I've brought the latest contribution to our family." He rose up and took my hand. He smiled to the other woman as he said: "This is Aeriel, my beloved; my mate to-be."

The woman walked forward to us, and behind her I could see more vampires emerging. The woman took my hands and brought them together.

"Greetings, Aeriel. I am Elisabeth, queen of the Vampires", she smiled at me and I bowed my head to her. Now when she was standing so close I could discern her hair, black as the night sky with traces of silver in it, and the colour of her skin, white as snow. Her eyes sparkled and I noticed that the colour of them were different than mine and Kae'vion; they were violet. She leaned herself over me, her nose to my neck; as if she wanted to smell the blood that were pumping in my veins. "Still partly human, I see. Just a few months left, isn't that right, Kae'vion?"

"Yes, it must have been almost five months since I bit her, my lady."

"Five? Only?", the queen seemed confused. "That does not make sense...". She remained silent for a few seconds and then she smiled. She let go of my hands, pulled back my hair and kissed my forehead. "Seems like you are more special than we thought, dear Aeriel. Great work, Kae'vion", she whispered, turned to Kae'vion; he smiled with his whole face. I didn't understand the slightest bit of what she were saying; and my feelings were probably shown in my face, because Elisabeth nodded reassuringly at me. She took my hand, raised it high up in the air, and turned to the crowd of vampires standing behind us. "This is a great day! As the prophecy have said, the One who will Travel by the Crossroad has come!" A loud roar of joy burst out from the other vampires. I didn't understand a thing; the One who will Travel by the Crossroads? Who the hell was that? Well, me, apparently... but what am I supposed to do, with this new title? First, the name sounded really stupid... couldn't it be something shorter? Second, how did I deserve it? Being named, destined by a prophecy?

Slowly all the vampires moved closer, urging to touch me. Holding their hands in front of them, combined with the newly-learned truth about myself, made me a little freaked.

"Hey!" I cried, holding my hands as to stop them from getting any closer. "I don't know why... or how... but I really don't know why you are telling me this. I can't be this one... this Crossroad-travleller you speak of. Can you please stop? This is all very confusing". All the vampires froze, as if I had said something really rude. One female vampire - that looked as if she was in my age; apparently much, much older - narrowed her eyes at me and seemed to want to leap up at me and rip my heart out of my body. Kae'vion looked at me with huge eyes, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. The only one who didn't look that she was in shock was Elisabeth; she looked at me carefully, and then grabbed my shoulders.

"I'm sorry - _we're _sorry", she added, and looked meaningfully at the others. "We should have told you right away, but... we have not felt such hope, not since Vladmir died, and that was quite a long time ago, dear. Please, you must forgive us". She looked me deeply into the eyes and suddenly, I had no other thought in my head than that I had acted very stupid and that I had to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to act so weird", I said with a smile and looked each of them in the eyes; the other girl that _looked_ to be the same age as me, still had her eyes narrowed. "I now realize that you are my family and that I should do whatever you need me to, for all our happiness' sake." I didn't knew what had flown in me, that was absolutely _not_ my own words that came from my mouth; it was like someone had planted them there, speaking them for me. But the others already seemed much calmer, and Kae'vion even winked reassuringly at me. _Oh, whatever_, I thought. Saying something now will probably make them kill me.

Elisabeth smiled adoringly at me. "Well you are right, Aeriel, my child. You do not yet know the whole story, nor all the rules of us Vampires." She took my right hand - and Kae'vion my left - and all the others took each others'. "Come, all my children, let us go to the Moonlight-room. The place where stories are told!"

As we walked, hand in hand, I felt - in some unexplainable way - a small chance of hope, happiness. Maybe this was where I belonged, among my own.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!


End file.
